Werewolf's Sacrifice
by NekoFox21
Summary: A young boy is sent to live with the guy in charge of the village. The one in charge is a werewolf. How will things turn out for Ichigo? Yes this is a yaoi fanfic. Grimmjow x Ichigo


It was day light out side. All the villagers were out doing what they normally would do. except for one. A oranged haired eighteen year old was waiting in the main room in the home of the werewolf lord, Grimmjow. He rules his home village with an iron fist. This monster requires a humans sacrifice every six years on the sixth of June. No one knows why for certain. It wasn't because he wanted more werewolves to work for him. He had plenty of followers from all around the area.

It didn't matter the villagers just do as the werewolf asked any way. No questions asked. For years many humans man and woman disappear after being sent the Grimmjow's house. They're never seen again. Tonight is the night of another human sacrifice. The human who was chosen is Ichigo.

He knows he'll never see his father and two younger sisters again or any of his friends. The man is filled with great fear. Not knowing what will happen this very night. He would of tried to escape if it weren't for a fact that he was being watched by a couple of Grimmjow's follower's.

"Well well I see the villagers have sent me their gift." Grimmjow chucked. He walked down the curved stairs. The human was shaking. Not only did the house feel dark and a bit terrifying but the were looked more like a devious man in his human form. It felt like he was with the devil himself.

Ichigo said nothing to him. He was to scared to speak. "What's wrong? Werewolf got your tongue?" He laughed. Grimmjow was standing right in front of Ichigo. His hand reached out and caressed the shivering human's cheek.

"What's your name human?" the werewolf grins

"Ichigo. What will happen to me?"

"You'll see soon enough. Follow me." Grimmjows starts walking out of the room. Ichigo followed. The two followers stayed behind. They went into room two doors away from the stairs. The door was shut and locked. Ichigo's heart starts pumping faster and keeps going faster.

Before the human knew he was bitten on the shoulder. It was very painful. The human screams out of pain and he was panicking now. Grimmjow dug his sharp teeth deep into his victim's skin. Blood was coming out fast. The left shoulder was covered in the red thick liquid.

"Welcome to the clan, Ichigo?" Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo attempted to punch him but he fainted before he could get his fist to reach the werewolf's face. The demonic wolf picked him up and took him to his bedroom. Now he can really see if Ichigo is worth keeping or just a waste of flesh like the other's in the past.

-Grimmjow's point of view-

I took the human to my sleeping quarters. His blood tasted pretty damn good. It had a hint of strawberries. Odd but I'm not complaining. I've been going through the trouble of finding the right mate. I could go find another were wolf but they're all the same. They only want to fight, have loveless sex and eat. They don't give a crap about companion ship. I don't know why I do but I do. So I look for one that's a human. I just turn one into a werewolf and claim him or her mine.

So far all the humans I got through the sacrifices weren't worthy. Most of them were pathetic and weak. They died right after they were bitten. This human didn't die. He passed out but he's still alive and breathing. Now for another test. Sex. Yes now I have to see if he'll be worthy enough to sleep with. I'm picky about my sex partners.

I lay him down on the bed. I strip myself of the black suit (and undergarments) I while I'm in human form. Two servants come in and chain him to the bed post. His hands were about his head. Ichigo's shirt was ripped off. They left when they were done. Now The get on the mattress and crawl towards my future mate and lay next to him, wait for him to awake. The moon was out but it was not full. He should be awake soon.

Ah, now he's awake. The fun can begin. His brown honey eyes open. He looks around the room until he faces me. "Where am I?" he asks

"We're in my room." He looked confused. I bet he's wondering 'why here?' He tried to pull his hands down to his sides. I couldn't help but grin. He should know he can't move his hands. Ok now he figured out he was bond to my bed.

"Why am I tied to a bed?" He tried to look calm but I could see he was panicking and scared. "Am I going to turn into a werewolf tonight?"

"No but you're correct about one thing. You're no longer human. You won't transform tonight because it's a new moon not a full moon." I climbed onto him and lay on top of his body.

"GET OFF" He demanded. The flesh below me was struggling. I didn't care or answered his petty question. He has a brain and he can figure out what I'm doing. I collided our lips together. My right hand cradles his head while the other slips into his pants and grabs a hold of his cock.

He moans into mouth. The moans are swallowed. I wasn't sure if his eyes were opened or not because mine were closed. I force my tongue into his mouth after nibbling on his lower lip. The moans got louder.

I pulled away due to the need for air. In my hand I could feel him getting an erection. He was panting. Damn I don't think he was kissed before. Oh well I guess I'm his first. Before I can do more I grab the cock ring and placed it on his cock after removing his raggy pants.

"NO NO NO. THIS ISN'T RIGHT." Ichigo protested "WE'RE BOTH MEN. STOP."

"Why does it matter?" He didn't answer me, he had no responds. "You humans are picky when it comes to picking a mating partner." I'm not one to talk but seriously they are. He kicked me in the stomach. Damn little bastard had some fight in him too. But he was to late the ring was on him.

I twisted his nipples hard as hell. He screams and yet he moans. This was a turn on. A REAL turn on. My tongue laps one of them while my hand continues pinching the other. They were turning stiff. "For someone who doesn't find the same sex attractive you're getting excited." I teased

His cheeks turned red like a strawberry. He looked very enchanting. I couldn't help but leave kisses and hickeys all over his body from the neck to the lower abdominal. I nibbled his ears gently.

The boy looked like he needed to cum so I took off the and stroked his dick before he cums in my hand. I licked it clean.

-Ichigo's pov-

I had a few moments to breathe before I felt something shoved in my ass. "Ngh!" It hurt like hell. Holy crap it's his fingers, three of them. Ow. They were spreading my ass-hole. I kept squirming like I did when he touched and kissed me. It didn't stop him, he just kept going.

"Relax." He told me. I tried to do as he said but couldn't at first. I noticed he's rough but very loving. After a while I started to relax. Then the fingers were pulled out and replaced by- OH GOD IT'S HIS DICK AND IT'S HARD. HOW DID HE GET HARD SO FAST? Tears follow from eyes to my chin. I screamed louder than before.

"Shh shh let me make you feel good." he whispered I didn't say anything just whimpered and shook my head yes. Next thing I knew my body was over flowed with heat and the feeling of pleasure as he was thrusting into me over and over again until my vision was a white blur.

He pulled his dick out of me and laid next to me. "Why me?" I asked

"I wanted to have you as a partner."

"As in a fuck toy?"

He laughed "No more like a lover. Werelves can't love eachother."

"I'll need time to get to know you and all that. I'm not gonna act as if we're lovers since time began. This is the first time I've seen and meet you in my life and already you took my virginity."

His hand caresses my cheek "You have all the time you need, Ichi."

"I don't want to be treated like a slave. I want respect."

"I usually treat all of my followers well but you piss me off you'll get what's coming."

At least he's not a complete jerk even if he's a perve "When will my first full moon be?"

"In five days."

"Will the transformation hurt at first?"

"Yes but after the first few times it doesn't any more. I'll be here to help you in any way I can. I promise. " He wraps his arms around me, I fell asleep in his arms.

~End~

-TBC-


End file.
